Simple Melodies: A Kenyako Series
by Argent Dragon
Summary: Yolei gets dumped by her old boyfriend, Tai's just looking for a girlfriend, and Ken's in love with...someone. The paths of these three Digidestined cross and interesting events occur. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Emotion

Author's Note and disclaimers: This is for Gabuygomamon's Kenyako contest. At no point in this story do I own Digimon. "Emotion" belongs to the Bee Gees, but the version that started this and will be played in the story was done by Destiny's Child. "Happy Face" belongs to Destiny's Child. "Because You Love Me" belongs to Celine Dion. And I think that's all the disclaimers I need. No...wait. The yellow pineapple laptop belongs to Izzy. Oh, and on a side note, ** indicates thoughts.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: Emotion  
  
"This is the end, Yolei."  
  
"Wait a second. You're breaking up with me, Kareshi?"  
  
**A/N: For reference, the Japanese-English dictionary I used translates Kareshi as boyfriend, which is why I picked it.**  
  
Yolei's boyfriend, now exboyfriend, looked at her with grey eyes. "You got it. See ya 'round." He started to walk off.  
  
"Wait!"  
He turned back to face Yolei. "What?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why? Well, first of all, you just aren't my type. I mean, you don't fit in with the rest of my friends. Not to mention I don't feel you're faithful. After all, you seem to want to chase after a bunch of guys. Let me see...that Izzy friend of yours, Ken Ichijouji, and who knows who else."  
  
"I...see." Without another word, Yolei's exboyfriend walked off. Upset, Yolei headed home, her eyes filling with unshed tears.  
  
"Hey Yolei!"  
  
The teenager turned to see Nuriko. "Uh, hi."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Yolei smiled ruefully. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Oh." Nuriko added, "If you want to talk later, let me know."  
  
"Alright." Yolei continued on her way.  
~*~  
Ken leaned against the railing of his balcony, his faithful Digimon, Wormmon, at his side. Despite what anyone might think, Ken wasn't looking at the skyline. Instead of that, his eyes only saw a vision of a girl, a friend, someone he wanted to be close to.  
  
"Hey Ken?"  
  
Ken looked over at Wormmon with his dark blue eyes. "Yeah?" The wind blew a few strands of blue hair into his face.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
Ken smiled. "Same thing I keep coming out here to think, Wormmon."  
  
"You mean you're thinking about--"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
~*~  
Tears slowly rolled down Yolei's cheeks. "Why, Hawkmon? What did I do to get dumped?"  
  
"I don't know, Yolei. I don't know." Hawkmon wrapped his wing around Yolei, trying to comfort her and feeling dreadfully inadequate.  
  
Yolei took a deep breath. "Did Mimi give me a song appropriate for this?" She picked up the CD case and looked at the track list. Yolei again smiled ruefully as she started playing an appropriate track.  
  
_It's over and done  
But the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart_  
  
Yolei dove into her thoughts. **I guess I deluded myself when I told myself I finally fit into the popular crowd.**  
  
_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_  
  
**So where does this leave me? Where do I go from here, from the end of the relationship?**  
  
_I'm there at your side  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pilow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart_  
  
**Well, if my new friends aren't really my friends, I guess I should return to my real friends, the other Digidestined.** Yolei wiped the tears from her face.  
  
_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_  
  
**Maybe one of them can point me in a new direction. A better direction.**  
  
_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pilow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_  
  
"Yolei, what are you thinking?"  
  
"I think it's time I went back to hanging out with the Digidestined."  
  
"That seems like a capital idea."  
  
Yolei looked over at her partner. **Capital? I'm not gonna ask.**  
~*~  
Read and review please... 


	2. Happy Face

Chapter 2: Happy Face  
  
The next morning, or so Yolei decided, was entirely too sunny for the mood she was in. In the background, she could hear a song Hawkmon had turned on.  
  
_Ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
I woke up this morning  
The sunshine was shining  
I put on my happy face  
I'm living, I'm able  
I'm breathing, I'm grateful  
To put on my happy face_  
  
Yolei sighed. "Can you please turn that off? I'm really not in the mood for it right now."  
  
"But, Yolei, I'm only trying to cheer you up."  
  
_Woke up and realized  
This world's not so bad after all  
Looked at it through a child's eyes  
And I saw these beautiful things  
That you never think about  
Like the ocean, moonlight and stars and clouds  
It's amazing how we don't appreciate our blessings  
There's plenty of people who don't like me  
But since there are more who love me and I love myself  
Sometimes, it gets tough  
It gets tough  
But I can't give up  
Can't give up  
Just take a deep breath  
Close my eyes  
Feel the love and give a smile_  
  
Yolei sighed again as she turned to face her Digimon partner. "Alright, alright. I get the point. I need to cheer up." A tinge of sorrow still lingered in her eyes. Yolei adjusted her glasses. "I suppose you think it's funny that song's stuck in my head now."  
  
"Of course not!"  
~*~  
"I'm going over to TK's, Mom!"  
  
"Okay, Ken. Have a good time." Ken walked out of his family's apartment.  
  
Wormmon, not going with Ken on this particular trip, hummed contentedly to himself. "I hope this works out."  
~*~  
_I woke up this morning  
The sunshine was shining  
I put on my happy face  
I'm living, I'm able  
I'm breathing, I'm grateful  
To put on my happy face  
  
I woke up this morning  
The sunshine was shining  
I put on my happy face  
I'm living, I'm able  
I'm breathing, I'm grateful  
To put on my happy face_  
  
Yolei walked down the street, trying to spot any of the other Digidestined. Out of the corner of one eyes, she saw Matt walking with one arm wrapped around Sora's shoulders. Mimi and Joe weren't far away from them. Although they weren't touching, Yolei knew they were together. Inwardly sighing, she kept going.  
  
**Why did he have to play that song?** Yolei continued to walk down the street. She spotted Tai flirting with some girl ahead on her right and TK, Kari, and Davis off on her left. Frustrated at seeing the other Digidestined paired off, she turned and headed off in the other direction.  
  
_It's me  
I just wanna be happy  
Uh, just be happy  
Uh, just be happy  
Today is the day I am willing to say  
I will put all the past behind me  
No more enemies  
Ready 'cause  
(Ready 'cause)  
I'm living in this world  
(Living in this world)  
I wanna make a change  
(Wanna make a change)  
Gonna make a change  
(Gonna make a change)  
Put on my happy face_  
~*~  
"Hey Cody, Izzy."  
  
"Hello," Cody replied, preoccupied with something on Izzy's pineapple laptop.  
  
"Hi Ken. What brings you across the river this early?"  
  
"Have you, uh, seen Yolei around?"  
  
Izzy smiled knowingly. "Sorry to disappoint you, Ken, but I haven't. I don't know where she might be, either."  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks anyway. I'll see if I can find her."  
  
With a smug chuckle, Izzy answered, "You do that, Ken." Ken eyed his friend for a moment, then walked off.  
  
Cody looked up from the laptop. "Do you think he finally got it figured out?"  
  
"I think he did..."  
~*~  
_I woke up this morning  
The sunshine was shining  
I put on my happy face  
I'm living, I'm able  
I'm breathing, I'm grateful  
To put on my happy face  
  
I woke up this morning  
The sunshine was shining  
I put on my happy face  
I'm living, I'm able  
I'm breathing, I'm grateful  
To put on my happy face_  
  
Yolei sat at a table, sadly alone. All around her she saw couples. She sighed. **Well...this is a GREAT way to spend Valentine's. I'm probably the only girl in town that doesn't have a boyfriend to spen the day with.**  
  
**A/N: I'm not a fan of Valentine's Day. Something about the 'I'm old enough to date, and no guy wants to date me' thing, I think.**  
  
Yolei took a sip of her soda. Smiling sadly to herself, she mentally toasted "Here's to a Valentine's Day alone, Yolei." Then she drank a good bit of the rest of her soda. She never noticed Tai walking by alone, but he did see her.  
  
_Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be okay  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be okay  
Gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be okay  
Gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be okay  
Gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be okay_  
~*~  
"Hey Ken!"  
  
Ken looked up, emerging from his internal focus, to see Tai. "Oh, hey Tai."  
  
"What's up? You look like you fell into that despair pit thing Joe mentioned once."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
**A/N: This is where the Davis-bashing in the beginning of season 2 (dubbed version) started infecting me. I'm not sure why, though...Anyway, this is not in anyway my opinion of Davis, especially as this story takes place after the end of season 2 (I don't know how long after, though) so that Davis isn't the idiot he seemed to be at the beginning of the season. And now on with the story.**  
  
Tai laughed at the confused look on Ken's face. "I never thought I'd make 'genius Ichijouji' confused. Davis maybe, but never you."  
  
Ken chuckled. "Hey, Davis is easy to confuse. I mean, he can't even get TK's name right. I know. I've heard him mess it up before."  
  
Tai grinned. "I knew I could make you feel better. So what was wrong?"  
  
"I've been looking for Yolei all morning and haven't found her."  
  
One brown eyebrow went up. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't try using your D-terminal to e-mail her and ask her to meet you?"  
  
Ken looked sheepish. "I left it at home with Wormmon."  
  
"Then you've come to the right Digidestined, because I happen to have just seen her."  
  
"Where," Ken demanded.  
  
Tai chuckled. "Slow down, alright?"  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll show you where she is, one soccer-playing Digidestined to another."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tai and Ken headed back to where Tai had seen Yolei. As they went, Tai asked, "Ken, you wouldn't happen to know any girls that might want to go out with me, would you?"  
~*~  
_I woke up this morning  
The sunshine was shining  
I put on my happy face  
I'm living, I'm able  
I'm breathing, I'm grateful  
To put on my happy face  
  
I woke up this morning  
The sunshine was shining  
I put on my happy face  
I'm living, I'm able  
I'm breathing, I'm grateful  
To put on my happy face_  
  
Yolei took the first sip of her second soda. She had almost resigned herself to being alone when she heard a familiarly quiet voice ask her, "May I please join you, Yolei?"  
  
Yolei looked up and met Ken's blue eyes with her own eyes. "Sure. I could use some company."  
  
Ken sat down and as one they took a sip from sodas. "So...you sound like you want to talk to me," Yolei said.  
  
"Well, I do. And you sound like you could use a friendly non-Digimon ear to hear you out about something."  
  
"Well, to copy you, I do."  
  
Ken smiled gently, something Yolei thought was easy for him. "Then," he suggested, "why don't we go somewhere a little more...private, I guess. The digital world?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Great. We'll meet in...what, three hours?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"And I'll bring some food. I don't mind doing that."  
  
"If you want to..."  
  
"Look, Yolei. As far as I understand, you fed the others' Digimon enough times. Consider this your turn to be fed."  
  
Yolei laughed quietly. "Then I'll see you then, and don't forget the food."  
  
"I won't."  
  
_I woke up this morning  
With a happy face  
I'm flying, I'm flying  
I'm flying, I'm flying  
I'm flying, I'm flying  
I'm flying, I'm flying  
I'm flying, I'm flying  
I'm flying, I'm flying  
Flying, flying_  
  
Yolei and Ken headed off in different directions. If she had looked, Yolei would have noticed a slight bounce in Ken's step. Yolei, though, was too wrapped up in thoughts of making a change for the better in her life to look.  
~*~  
Read and review... 


	3. Because You Loved Me

Chapter 3: Because You Loved Me  
  
**A/N: For those who haven't figured it out (um...yeah...), the chapters are titled after the song used in the chapter. Oh, and it's not really the lyrics that fit, with this song. With this song, it's more the message that's carried across. I thought it worked. And is it some kind of sign that my fingers randomly decided to type "zzzzzzzzzzz" while I was typing this chapter up?**  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Izumi. This is really helpful."  
  
"You're welcome, Ken." Food in hand, Ken left the Izumi's apartment and headed quickly home via Kabuterimon.  
  
**Being Digidestined has its perks.**  
  
Countdown: One hour, thirty minutes until the scheduled meeting.  
~*~  
"Yolei, there's somewhere I have to go."  
  
"Where, Hawkmon?"  
  
"Does it matter? How about if I state that the place I have to go is not in this apartment?"  
  
**A/N: O.O Hawkmon was rude? Ookay...what _was_ I thinking?**  
  
Yolei pondered that for a moment. Then she sighed. "Alright." She let the bird Digimon out, then returned to what she'd been doing.  
  
Countdown: One hour, fifteen minutes until the scheduled meeting.  
~*~  
"Do you two have everything else," Ken asked Wormmon and Hawkmon.  
  
"Yes," the Digimon chorused.  
  
"Then let's go," Ken said. "Digiport open!" Then they were gone, leaving behind only the note Ken had written to tell his parents where he had gone.  
  
Countdown: One hour, ten minutes until the scheduled time.  
~*~  
"You know what you're supposed to do?"  
  
"We know, Ken."  
  
"You just want this to be perfect."  
  
"We know."  
  
"You've told us multiple times."  
  
"Don't worry. We know what to do."  
  
"We'll do exactly what you told us to."  
  
"Just chill."  
  
Ken laughed. "Alright, I get the point."  
  
Countdown: Forty-five minutes until the scheduled time.  
~*~  
"Hey Yolei!"  
  
"Oh...hi Izzy."  
  
Izzy held out his yellow pineapple laptop. "Laptop?"  
  
Yolei grinned. "Thanks. Digiport open!" Then she was gone.  
  
Izzy smiled. "Mission complete."  
  
**A/N: I've been told that last line of Izzy's is Heero-ish. What do you think?**  
  
Countdown: Twenty-five minutes until the scheduled time.  
~*~  
Yolei emerged in the Digiworld. She looked around and spotted Hawkmon. "Hey! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yolei, have me digivolve to Halsemon."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just trust me, Yolei."  
  
With a shrug, Yolei complied.  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to...Halsemon, the wings of love."  
  
"Now why did you have me get you to digivolve?"  
  
"Ready for a ride?" Sudden understanding struck Yolei.  
  
Countdown: Twenty minutes until the scheduled time.  
~*~  
"Ready, Matt?"  
  
"You bet. My guitar's tuned and I'm ready."  
  
"Great."  
  
Garurumon loped up to the trio. "She's on her way." Only now did Ken really start to look nervous.  
  
"Relax," Matt told him. "It will work out. I promise."  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt didn't answer.  
  
Countdown: Fifteen minutes until the scheduled meeting.  
~*~  
Yolei blinked as she saw Nefertimon and Pegasusmon rise above the trees. "Hey TK, Kari," she called. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We've been asked to be your escorts," Kari answered.  
  
"And then we're taking the opportunity to get away from Davis, who has been following us all day." Yolei laughed.  
  
Countdown: Thirteen minutes until the scheduled meeting.  
~*~  
A beep from his D-terminal grabbed Ken's attention. After reading the e-mail, he turned to face Wormmon. "TK says he and Kari met up with Yolei."  
  
"Then they're close."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Countdown: Seven minutes until the scheduled meeting.  
~*~  
Aquillamon landed carefully. Before he dedigivolved, he let Yolei off. Yolei looked around. "So where's Ken?"  
  
Wormmon crawled into her view. "Follow me." With a slight shrug, Yolei followed the Digimon.  
  
Countdown: Two minutes until the scheduled meeting.  
~*~  
Ken rose to his feet as Yolei came into sight. "Hello again, Yolei."  
  
"You know, I'm starting to feel a little guilty."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You went to such trouble to get me here. Managing to tell Hawkmon to come without my knowledge, getting TK and Kari to help..." Yolei raised one eyebrow. "Who else is part of this? Cody? Davis?"  
  
**A/N: Davis-bashing infected me again here...Sometimes watching taped episodes can be a bad thing.**  
  
"Do you think I'm crazy? If Davis was involved, something would have gone wrong already." He gestured toward the picnic blanket spread just a short distance away. "Do you want to eat?"  
  
"Alright." Ken and Yolei sat down on opposite sides of the blanket. Yolei took a bit of the food Ken had brought. She looked at him suspiciously. "This tastes like what Mrs. Izumi makes."  
  
Ken laughed. "That's because it is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What, you expected me to cook? Yolei, I can barely boil water. You don't want me cooking." Yolei laughed. "So you wanted to talk," Ken asked her.  
  
"I did."  
  
"So go ahead."  
  
"Alright." Yolei sighed. "I should start by saying I'm looking for some sort of new direction in my life."  
  
"A new direction? Why?" Ken leaned forward, confused.  
  
"Because," Yolei said with tears welling in her eyes, "my boyfriend dumped me." She started to cry.  
  
"Oh Yolei..." Ken walked over to Yolei. Kneeling beside her, he reached out and held her. "Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe that will make you feel better." Slowly she told him the story.  
  
Ken was furious with Kareshi, although he didn't even know the guy. He let go of Yolei and shifted so he could look her in the eyes. "Yolei, that boyfriend of yours doesn't deserve a girl like you. His own friends seem to be more important to him than you."  
  
Yolei looked at Ken, puzzled. **Something deeper is behind his words. I'm sure of it.**  
  
Abruptly, Ken said, "Look! The sun's setting!" He turned Yolei so that she could see the setting sun, then sat besider her. The sounds of a guitar started to play a song Yolei mentally put the lyrics to.  
  
_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrongs that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
You're the one who held me up  
And never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all_  
  
Ken wrapped his arm around Yolei's shoulders, trying to comfort her in some way. She relaxed and leaned against his slender frame. "Ken?"  
  
"Hm?" Ken was caught in the moment, too occupied to think of a full response.  
  
"You said earlier that you wanted to talke to me too. So go ahead."  
  
Ken, surprised by her suggestion, was silent for a few moments. In his silence, Yolei continued to hear the guitar being played.  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't see  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me_  
  
"Well, first I want to thank you."  
  
"Thank me?" The tears were starting to dry on Yolei's face. "Why?"  
  
"For believing in me when I need someone to believe in me." Yolei had a feeling he was referring to the fight with Daemon. "For getting me to laugh again."  
  
"Oh yeah, that Christmas party." Yolei knew this time that he referred to the game of Go Fish. "I can play that now, thank you."  
  
Ken chuckled. "I'm not doubting you."  
  
"Something tells me you want to tell me something besides all that, Ken."  
  
Ken sighed. "You're right. But...let's savor the moment a little longer."  
  
_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_  
  
Yolei leaned her head on Ken's shoulder. "You know, I want to know what you wanted to say."  
  
"I should have remembered how persistant you are." Ken kept his gaze carefully away from Yolei. "Well, I should begin by thanking you. I already did that, but there's something I feel I should say again. Thank you for being the first of the Digidestined to make me laugh. Not even Davis could do that before you."  
  
Yolei giggled. "You're welcome, Ken. I'm glad I got you to laugh, and smile too. Like Kari said, you have a nice smile."  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't see  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me_  
  
Ken smiled, although Yolei couldn't see him. "Thanks." He paused, trying to figure out how to say what was running through his head.  
  
"Yolei, do you remember that battle with Daemon?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, there was that moment when we were working to somehow open a gate to the Dark Ocean. I had to face my dark side, and the rest of you gave me the strength to win over my dark side."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that."  
  
_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark  
Shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_  
  
"I'm not sure exactly why, but since then your face has been haunting me."  
  
Yolei was silent for a moment. Then she sat up and shifted to face Ken. There were no tears on her face now. "Ken, I think I can explain what's going on." Ken looked over at her hopefully.  
  
Yolei reached behind her and grabbed a stick. She sketched a design, vaguely heart-shaped, in the dirt. "What's that," Ken asked, finding it a little familiar.  
  
"Sora's crest, or so she told me," Yolei replied.  
  
"The Crest of..."  
  
"Crest of Love, Ken." Her crest was the Crest of Love. And the Digiegg of Love is mine."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I think it relates to your situation."  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't see  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me_  
  
"What are you saying," Ken asked. Out of sight, Matt smirked. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Ken, I think you're in love." Ken was speechless. Yolei, too, fell silent. **Am I in love? I can't hurt him, not after some of what he's been through.**  
  
"Are you sure, Yolei," Ken asked after a few moments.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Still out of sight, Matt inwardly groaned. **Get on with it, you two.**  
  
**I wish I was sure. Well, I guess I can see how this works out.**  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
"What?" Yolei looked over at Ken. Ken reached out and, as the sun's last rays touched them, kissed Yolei. As he played the last chords, Matt smiled.  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't see  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me_  
  
Yolei was absorbed in the moment. As they broke apart, Yolei smiled. Reluctantly she noted, "We should be getting home now."  
  
"Yeah." Yolei could tell Ken wasn't pleased with the idea. "Yolei, um, do you want to, um, go out sometime?"  
  
"I'd love to," Yolei replied. She rose to her feet. "By the way, this is a great spot you picked out."  
  
"Oh, thanks. I saw this place once while I was the Digimon Emperor and remembered it."  
  
Yolei smiled. "Let's go."  
  
"Right. Don't want our parents getting any...um...ideas."  
  
"Of course." Holding hands, Yolei and Ken made their way from the Digiworld.  
~*~  
"Bye Izzy!"  
  
"Thanks for letting us use your laptop."  
  
"You're welcome." Izzy walked off.  
  
Ken turned to face Yolei. "Yolei, may I walk you home?"  
  
"But don't you need to get back across the river?"  
  
"Wormmon'll take me across, won't you?"  
  
"You bet, Ken."  
  
Yolei smiled. "Then of course...but I have one question first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How many other Digidestined did you get involved in this?"  
  
"Davis was sent off on a pointless errand, TK and Kari you saw, Matt was playing guitar..."  
  
"What about Tai, Izzy, Cody, Joe, Mimi, and Sora?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't get in touch with Joe, Mimi, or Sora. Izzy provided laptop usage, as you know. Um, Tai told me where you were earlier, so I didn't ask him. And Cody had kendo."  
  
"I...see. So most of the others were in on it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
"Great," Yolei muttered.  
  
Ken faced her and put his hands on her shoulders. "No. To borrow your phrase, perfecto." Yolei smiled.  
~*~*~  
PREVIEW  
  
Chapter 4: Survivor  
  
Tai smiled. "Hi. My name's Tai."  
  
The dark-haired girl across from him replied, "I'm Oko."  
*~*  
"Hey Kareshi!"  
  
The boy turned. "Aren't you that Ken Ichijouji guy?"  
  
"Yes."  
~*~*~  
"What will happen next? Tune in next time on--" WHOMP!  
  
Okay, so that takes care of the annoying narrator dude. Anyway, please read and review. This is Argent Dragon, signing out until she can come up with material for the next chapter. Oh, and don't be surprised if Oko-Naki keeps making guest appearances in my fics. 


	4. Survivor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I own a bunch of History notes, though. And "Survivor" belongs to Destiny's Child (I promise, this is the last song I'll use by them for this story). Oh, and I don't own Oko either.**  
~*~  
Ken and Yolei walked side by side. "I owe Tai a favor."  
  
"So how are you going to repay him?"  
  
"Well, from what I understand, Tai's looking for a girlfriend."  
  
"Probably trying to get over Sora." Ken looked over at her, not sure of what she meant. "Digimon gossip," Yolei added. That seemed to clear things up. "So do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
Ken sighed. "No."  
  
"Maybe I can help."  
  
"You know someone who might go out with him?"  
  
"Yeah, I do..."  
~*~  
The pair stood outside Yolei's family's apartment door. "So...I'll e-mail you to set up a date?"  
  
Yolei smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Good night." Ken kissed Yolei on the cheek, then turned and walked away with a wave.  
  
Yolei watched him until he was out of sight. Then, with a sigh, she opened the door and walked inside.  
~*~  
The next day, Ken met up with Tai. "Hey Ken."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So I hear things went well yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, they did. Tai, can you meet a...uh...friend of mine later?"  
  
"I guess so," the older boy replied.  
  
"Great."  
~*~  
Later, Ken walked along the street, trying to catch sight of Yolei's exboyfriend, Kareshi. In his blue eyes there was a trace of anger. Having met Kareshi briefly before, he knew exactly who he was looking for.  
  
BEGIN FLASHBACK  
  
Yolei walked toward him, a boy at her side. "Hi, Ken," she called.  
  
"Hi," Ken replied, slightly uncertain of what to say.  
  
"This is Kareshi, my boyfriend."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." Ken noticed Kareshi looking at Yolei in a distrusting manner.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Ken spotted Kareshi further up the street. "Hey, Kareshi!"  
  
Kareshi turned. "Aren't you that Ken Ichijouji guy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"I just want to discuss a mutual acquantance with you."  
  
"Hey, just because you're a genius doesn't mean you have to use fancy words."  
  
Ken had a feeling Izzy got that a lot. He didn't bother to correct Kareshi's statement about Ken being a genius. Kareshi didn't need to know about the Dark Spore, after all. "I want to talk to you about a friend of ours."  
~*~  
Tai leaned against the table, waiting for Ken or his "friend". A few minutes passed and there was still no sign of Ken or his "friend".  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Tai turned to see a girl with black hair with red highlights dyed into the waist-long strands. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm looking for Tai Kamiya."  
  
Tai leapt to the conclusion that this was Ken's "friend". "I'm Tai Kamiya," he said, smiling at the girl.  
  
"Oh good. I'm Oko."  
~*~  
Yolei stopped walking when she saw Ken and Kareshi. A shiver ran up her spine as she watched. She crept closer to them, then stopped and listened. "Oh, you mean Yolei?"  
  
"Exactly," Ken answered. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt her?" The tone he used gave Yolei a clue of just what might happen. She looked first at Ken's slender frame, then at Kareshi's burlier frame.  
  
Yolei gulped. **Ken doesn't stand a chance against Kareshi. I can't let him get hurt. But it's nice that he's standing up for me.** Yolei advanced toward Ken and Kareshi quickly now.  
  
Kareshi shrugged. Fury seemed to erupt on Ken's face at the answer. "You...how could you be so heartless?"  
  
Kareshi snarled. "Heartless? From what I've heard, you're more heartless than I am." Ken flinched at the verbal barb.  
  
As Ken flinched, Kareshi drew back a fist. Knowing what would happen next, Yolei increased her speed again, even though there was no way she could reach Ken in time.  
~*~  
Tai took a sip of his soda. "So you're a friend of Ken's?"  
  
**A/N: Everybody seems to be drinking soda in this. First Yolei, now Tai...wonder if anyone else plans on a nice soda? And there's more to Oko than meets the eye...**  
  
Oko's dark eyes blinked. "No..."  
  
Now it was Tai's turn to blink. His face held an expression of confusion. Oko continued, "I'm a classmate of Yolei's."  
  
Tai's brown eyes blinked again, then he chuckled. "Okay, that makes sense."  
  
"It does?"  
  
Tai smiled. "Considering yesterday, it does indeed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So how did you meet Yolei?"  
  
"I sit next to her in class."  
  
"Oh. I should have guessed that."  
~*~  
**A/N: Ken only gets hurt for storyline purposes. I have nothing against Ken, and actually he's one of my favorite characters.**  
  
Kareshi punhced Ken, who staggered backward. Yolei darted to Ken's side. With a baleful glare at Kareshi, Yolei wrapped her left arm around Ken and led him away.  
  
"Yolei, let me go," Ken whispered.  
  
"No," she replied firmly. "I'm not going to let you get hurt." Ken was silent. Yolei stepped in front of Ken. He heard the hiss of a swiftly intaken breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got a doozy of a black eye."  
  
This worried Ken. "How am I supposed to explain this?"  
  
Yolei sighed. "Just tell them the truth." She grabbed his arm. "Let's go."  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
"My apartment, silly. My parents aren't home right now, so we can take care of your eye."  
  
"Are you sure they won't mind?"  
  
"Positive."  
~*~  
**A/N: Hawkmon, the instrument of lyrical work-ins and otherwise handy Digimon to have around. *grins***  
  
Hawkmon had turned on music again. Yolei shook her head, wondering why the Digimon enjoyed music so much. She only half listened to it until one song came on. Then she stopped in her tracks.  
  
_Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
but I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
but I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,   
now I'm wiser  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
but I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,   
but I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
sold 9 million  
  
I'm a survivor (what),   
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),   
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
Thought I couldn't breath without ya,   
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without ya,   
perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
but I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
but I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,   
but I'm on top  
Thought that it would be over by now,  
but it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct,  
but I'm still here  
Even in my years to come,   
I'm still gonna be here  
  
I'm a survivor (what),   
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),   
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
pray that you are blessed  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio   
(I'm better than that) I'm not gonna lie on you or yo family, yo  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazine  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the internet  
('Cause my mama taught me better than that)  
  
I'm a survivor (what),   
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),   
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
After all of the darkness and sadness,   
soon comes happiness  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain posterity  
  
I'm a survivor (what),   
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
I'm a survivor (what),   
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),   
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_  
  
"Yolei, are you alright?"  
  
Yolei turned to face Ken. He held ice over his black eye. "I'm fine, but I just remembered something I have to do. Do you mind if I leave you here for a little while?"  
  
Ken shook his head, setting his hair swinging. Yolei noticed he was careful to keep the ice where it was. "But what if your family comes back?"  
  
"They won't," she replied with blunt honesty. "I'll return quickly," Yolei added, then walked to the door. "I promise." Then she left.  
~*~  
Tai walked along the street. He moved in a state of bliss that nothing seemed to penetrate, not even the sight of Matt and Sora.  
  
Oko seemed to be such a sweet person. For a younger girl, she fascinated Tai in a way no girl had since Sora. **Wonder how she feels about me,** Tai mused. **I hope she likes me,** he added.  
  
**A/N: *blinks* What was I thinking here? *points to the earlier note that there is more to Oko than meets the eye* The key word here is SEEMED.**  
~*~  
Yolei strode angrily toward Kareshi. "Hey, Kareshi!"  
  
Her exboyfriend turned to face her. "What do you want?"  
  
"I have to talk to you. Now!"  
  
**A/N: Look out, Yolei's pissed...**  
  
Surprised at Yolei's tone, Kareshi slowly walked toward her. "What is it?"  
  
"Kareshi, you had no right to hurt Ken like that," Yolei snapped. "It shouldn't matter how much he got you angry! That still didn't give you the right--"  
  
"Why do you care," Kareshi asked softly, his voice penetrating Yolei's outrage.  
  
It took Yolei a few moments to answer, almost as if she asked herself the same question. "Because," Yolei answered, "he's my boyfriend."  
  
Kareshi smirked. "I knew it," he said.  
  
Yolei was not pleased with Kareshi's cockiness, so again she snapped at him. "My relationship to Ken is none of your concern! You know what, Kareshi? I'm GLAD you broke up with me. After all, if you hadn't, I never would have realized how nice Ken is compared to YOU!" She whirled to walk away. Kareshi said nothing. Then Yolei stalked off.  
~*~  
Ken looked up as the door opened. It was Yolei. She looked a little weary, but Ken had no idea why. "Are you alright?"  
  
Yolei sighed. "I'm fine. How's your eye?"  
  
"As good as it's going to be for a while."  
  
Yolei nodded. "Then are you ready to go home?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Yolei smiled as she looped her arm around his. "Then let's go explain to your parents how you got that black eye."  
~*~  
Sorry 'bout the long wait, but between writer's block, reluctance to hurt Ken, and the return of the Evil Homework Gods, it took me a while to write this and get it ready for posting. Read and review, please. 


End file.
